Pokemon Shining Darkness
by Deoden
Summary: Pokemon Shining Darkness is a fanfict created by me and darkrai555. It revolves around a golden Deoxys and a Darkrai, once enemies and now friends, and the trials they face including evil pokemon, dark figures and maybe even each other.
1. Chapter 1

Discalmier-we own nothing, except the original stuff.

Pokemon Shining Darkness

Chapter 1: Dark beginnings.

200 years in the past, two figures float above the city named Alamo town as night falls. One figure is Darkrai, the Newman pokemon, his claws flexed and muscles tight. The other is a golden Deoxys, the DNA pokemon, in attack form and eyes glowing.

They rush at each other, colliding. The collusion sends shock waves through the city, the frightened people running through the streets. Darkrai flies above the crowd, Deoxys's focus blast passing him, killing many humans. Darkrai looks at the blood shed, uncaring, Deoxys sharing this feeling. Darkrai turns to him, firing a shadow ball. Deoxys dodges, changing to speed form. Deoxys slams into Darkrai at full speed, taking them both through serveral buildings, which crumble to the ground. The people continue running as Deoxys flies out of the pile in normal form, searching for Darkrai. Darkrai comes from behind, grabbing Deoxys. Darkrai continues to push Deoxys, until they both crash into the Space-Time tower. Darkrai rises, a bit dazed. Deoxys takes this chance, slamming Darkrai into the ground with a focus blast. Darkrai slams into earth below, injured. Deoxys slowly approached him, eyes glowing.

A girl approached Deoxys, a girl named Alice. "Please, leave Darkrai alone",she begged Deoxys. Deoxys looked at her for a moment then one of his tentacles shot out, wrapping around the girls throat. Deoxys speaks through his mind to the girl,"You humans are very stupid....as is Arceus for creating this creature to destroy me" He squeezes harder, not noticing Darkrai rising behind him. I shall squeeze your life away, and then take care of Dark, Alice cuts in "Darkrai!' Deoxys turns, Darkrai cutting a piece of his face off and the tentacle with shadow claw. As Deoxys regenerates, he gets in between Alice and Deoxys. Darkrai speaks for the first time, in a dark voice, "leave her alone" Deoxys's eyes glow, his golden body shining in the moonlight. "Try and stop me"

Darkrai slams into Deoxys, pushing him away from the tower. Deoxys had calculated this move, and wrapped his tentacles around Darkrai, causing them to spin. They both crash into the garden, the pokemon that live there fleeing. They both get up and clash again, but Deoxys brain tells him something is wrong. Darkrai's power is increasing, and he's beginning to over power Deoxys, when before they were about equal. Darkrai pushes Deoxys back, firing off a dark pulse. Deoxys quickly changes to defense form, protecting himself. Deoxys changes to attack again, but to late as Darkrai's shadow ball pushes back, towards a hole in the ground. Deoxys is tired and wounded, but Darkrai seems to be fully energized. Deoxys brain is in confusion, and he asks Darkrai, who is still approaching. "What is making you so strong...is it that girl?" Why do you protect a pathetic human like her? Dakrai answers, "I protect her because i do not want her to suffer a fate similar to mine....I am strong because i was made to destroy you fool....but, i shall spare you." Deoxys glares, anger and hate brewng in his head. "You think I am a pathetic fool who needs to be spared...I'll destroy you and the girl. Deoxys beings forming psycho boost. I'll destroy her first, then take you out. Darkrai's anger rises and he forms his signature move. Darkrai unleashes his dark void, hitting Deoxys. The force sends Deoxys down the hole and he disappears. Darkrai looks down the hole with Alice besides him. He doubts he has seen the last of Deoxys and wanders what he did to become so hated.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Shining Darkness

Chapter 2: Return of Deoxys.

200 years later, a small girl is backing up towards the hole that Deoxys had fallen into decades ago. This little girl's name is Alicia, and she is begin pursed by two, angry Luxray. She had stumbled upon them as they slept and they were angry at her for that. They approached her, growling and roaring. Alicia continued going back, but she didn't notice the hole and she fell down it, screaming as she fell. Alicia hit the bottom of the ground, landing on her right foot. Alicia cried, tears streaming down her face, but she soon stopped and began to look around her. "Where….where am I?" She saw that she seemed to be in an icy cave, with only the light of the sun providing any warmth. Alicia took out a poke ball, and it released a small chimchar, who would have been torn apart by the Luxrays. Flare, Alicia began; I need you to create some light please. Flare nodded and used flamethrower, lighting up the dark cave. Alicia looked around for a way out, but she couldn't see one. The only way out was the hole, and there was no way of reaching it and escaping. Alicia began crying again. As she continued to cry, Flare noticed something shining. Flare began running over to it, which also got Alicia's attention. Flare, where are you going? Flare ran over to the shining object and found that it was a purple orb. Flare ran back over to Alicia, dropping it in her lap. She looked at it for a moment. It's very pretty Flare, but….it won't help us get out. Alicia began crying again. I want to see grandpa again. Her tears hit the orb, and it began glowing. Alicia looked at it in confusion, and then the orb began to float in the air, shining. The whole cave lit up brightly as a figure began to take form, using the orb as a base. Soon a legendary Pokémon, which Alicia had heard of a few times, stood before her. The legendary was no other than the golden Deoxys, which had fallen into the whole two centuries earlier. The Deoxys looked around the cave confused, then at Alicia. Its eyes glowed as it slowly approached her and she heard a voice in her head as she backed up, "Don't be afraid young one, I won't hurt you" The Deoxys knelt down before her, putting his hand on her head. Why are you crying? Alicia looked into its glowing eye and answered, "I want to get out of the cave….but the exit is all the way up there" She points up to the hole, Deoxys following her finger. Can you help me out? He turns to her, "Yes I can…what is your name young one?" "I am Alicia" "Well Alicia, hold on" Deoxys picks her up gently, Alicia returning Flame to her poke ball. Deoxys takes off, going up and through the hole and landing on the ground. "Thank you…um what is your name?" "I….I don't remember" "Well I will call you Deoxys" "As you wish young one" Suddenly, they both hear growling. They turn, seeing the same two Luxrays approaching. Deoxys puts Alicia down as they both send a massive thunderbolt towards them. Deoxys turns into defense form, the thunderbolt shooting off his barrier and into the sky. The Luxrays snarl and charge. Deoxys changes to attack form, eyes glowing. Deoxys unleashes a focus blast, hitting the left Luxray directly and knocking it out. "Deoxys, watch out!" He failed to notice how close the other Luxray was and it lunges at him. Deoxys changes to normal form, holding its jaws apart. Deoxys's eyes begin to glow and he throws the Luxray far back, the Luxray slamming its back on a rock. The Luxray shakes its head and runs off with its, now awake, mate. Deoxys's eyes stop glowing and he picks up the girl again, gently holding her and slowly floating through the air. "Where do you live young one?" "Over there" Alicia points to a small house that is a bit to the side of the garden. Deoxys floats over to it but when he arrives there, he sees an old man and an old Charizard behind him**. "Get away from my granddaughter you monster, Inferno teach him a lesson" Inferno steps forwards, opening his mouth as flames build. Deoxys looks at him and changes to attack form, forming a psycho boost. "STOP IT" They all turn to Alicia who holds onto Deoxys's left leg. "Alicia get away from it" "But grandpa, he saved me" "Saved you?" "Yes I went out to the garden and accidentally found two Luxray's nest. They chased and cornered me and then I fell into a hole and hurt my leg badly. I wouldn't have gotten out if it wasn't for him. The old man looks at Deoxys and calls Inferno back into the house. Inferno obeys and enters. "Thank you, Deoxys…for saving my granddaughter" The old man hears Deoxys in his head, "You're welcome" He changes to normal form and enters the house, after picking up Alicia. After the old man closes the door, a figure comes up from the ground. The figure is Darkrai, who has a smile on his face. He turns and flies off, Deoxys oblivious to him or his presence. **


End file.
